Fast & Furious 8 Version 2
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: This is another take on "Fast & Furious 8" if Paul Walker have lived to continue the franchise. Remember when Dom and Mia have lost their father in a stock-car race accident? Well, years go by until they discovered that he is very much alive and that he had a deep dark secret on why he had left them and faked his death. Meanwhile, someone is out for revenge...
1. Flashback Prologue

Auto mechanic and street racer Dominic "Dom" Toretto leads the new prospective member of his team/family, Brian Spilner, to his family home's garage where the former shows the latter some items that holds special feeling to the family including his beloved Dodge Charger that he said he had made with his father. While looking around, Brian then spots a picture of a man...

"That's my dad," Dom started explaining about the picture. "He was coming up in the pro-stock circuit. Last race of the season, he was coming into the final turn when a driver named Kenny Linder tapped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty miles an hour. I watched my father burn to death. I can still remember him screaming. The people who were there said my father died long before the tanks blew. They said it was me that was screaming". As Dom said these words, he then flashes back to that memory...

_An 18-year old Dom watches his father, Antonio "Tony" Toretto, racing as #54 in the last stock car race of the season from the sidelines with his friends 18-year old Vince, 18-year old Leon, 16-year old Letty, 14-year old Jesse, and his 13-year old sister, Mia._

_"Oh! Here's Dad!" Mia called out getting everybody's attention._

_"Ok, he's passing #87," Leon observed._

_"Now, he's passing #74," Jesse observed next getting all excited._

_"I think he's going to win!" Letty assumed based on her opinion._

_"Of course he's going to win! He's better than any of these losers!" Dom said letting his competitive behavior get to him a little bit._

_"Um...Dom, that car's getting pretty close," Vince warned as he spotted a racing car that is centimeters away from Tony's car. The car is #28 which is a half-red and half-white with the name, "Kenny Linder", on it. Pretty soon, Kenny's car has accidentally hit the bumper of Tony's car which then got the latter car to swerve out of control._

_"Uh...Dom, is Dad going to be okay?" Mia asked now very worried._

_"I don't know, Mia!" Dom answered in an angry tone as he is also getting very worried. Tony's car then hit the wall then went ramming for those flammable tanks._

_"Oh, my God! He's going hit those fire tanks!" Jesse reported. And indeed, Tony's car finally hit those flammable tanks which caused a huge explosion where everyone began screaming in horror and the race was stopped to check on the action._

_"Daddy!" Mia screamed in horror as she began to mourn in tears in Letty's arms._

_"Dad! Dad! Please! Please don't leave us!" Dom yelled, but it was no use. Tony's pit crew declared that Tony Toretto is dead. They even reported that he died right before those flammable tanks have exploded._

_"Noooo!" Dom screamed in emotional pain. He thought that was his father's screaming voice, but everyone confirmed to him that it was indeed himself screaming as he still sees those flames pushing through._


	2. Chapter 1

Many years have gone by ever since Dom had told Brian about what happened to his father and a lot has changed since then. First of all, Brian admitted to be a cop named Brian O'Conner, but he has let Dom flee to Mexico after Jesse has been killed by Johnny Tran. After getting pardoned by taking down a drug lord in Miami named Carter Verone, Brian later joined the F.B.I. where he reunited with Dom to take down another drug lord named Arturo Braga and as a result, he resigned to rejoin the family/team. Brian then got back together with Mia who then became pregnant with their first child. Shortly before the birth of their first son, Jack, they even got married to each other. After they thought she was killed by Braga's accomplice, Letty has proven to be very much alive and has suffered from amnesia. But eventually, she got most of her memory back, got back together with Dom, and the two have married each other. They now both live at the Toretto house along with Brian and Mia who had two more children after Jack, a second son named Jesse and a daughter named Jill. The Torettos and O'Conners are now living peaceful lives back in Los Angeles after being international criminals for a while though they would continue street racing as they love it so much.

One day, Dom and Letty were making out on the couch while Brian and Mia pick up their three kids from school until Dom's cellphone rang.

"Hey, Hector. What's up?" Dom began talking to Hector, a friend of the family who usually organizes the street races they enter.

"Hey, Dom. Guess what?" Hector begins telling his news. "You're in!"

"I'm in what?" Dom asked.

"You and O'Conner are in La Guerra De Rua Corrida!" Hector announced. "It's an event similar to Race Wars in Brazil. Well, I have this buddy and I talked you guys up for him which pretty much worked out. So, you two are now officially racers in this guerra! What do you say?"

"I say adeus, Hector! Because I am ready to tear the Brazilian streets again!" Dom agreed and hung up on him.

"What is it?" Letty asked very curious about her husband's excitement.

"Well, Hector hooked me and Brian up on La Guerra De Rua Corrida! It's like Race Wars, but in Brazil," Dom explained.

"Oh, that is so awesome!" Letty said hugging him. Meanwhile, Brian, Mia, and their three kids have arrived home from school. Both Jack and Jill have blonde hair like their father while Jesse is the only child with jet-black hair like his mother. Jack is now 13-years old and is being labeled as the smart, responsible, and mature child given that he is the oldest. He is the popular captain of his school's soccer team as well as a straight-A student, so he is considered a parent's dream. Jesse is now 10-years old and is being labeled as the trouble child because he is irresponsible, mischievous, and is always frequently in trouble much up to almost the level of Bart Simpson. Jill is now 7-years old and is being labeled as the cute, sweet, and innocent child but really naive as she is the baby of the family and could pretty much get away with anything especially with her father.

"That's the second time you have been sent to the principal's office, young man," Mia began to scold Jesse in a very stern manner.

"It was just a funny prank, Mom," Jesse defended himself. "And a total classic," he then said as he laughed to himself.

"What did he do this time?" Dom asked as he knew that this isn't the first time Jesse has gotten in trouble.

"He put in a cherry bomb in a school toilet causing some of them to explode," Brian explained to him while also giving a death stare at Jesse.

"And now he's not getting any dessert nor TV for the next month," Mia announced Jesse's punishment.

"You might want him to hold on to that punishment for the rest of his life," Jack mockingly suggested. "He is never going to change".

"Shut up, Jack," Jesse retorted while also maintaining a pout. As sibling relationships go, Jack and Jesse are the ones who usually argue as the former thinks the latter is getting way too immature and really bothersome while the latter thinks that the former is a suck-up and is secretly jealous of him as things seem to go really easy for Jack than it does for himself. Even their own relationships with Jill are different. Jack is usually nice, patient and overprotective of Jill and the little girl looks up to her oldest brother as a role model while Jesse usually teases Jill for "being such a baby" and also takes advantage of her naivete to do his bidding while Jill generally finds Jesse repulsive and mean.

"All right, you two boys knock it off," Brian said trying to calm both his sons down.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. When is dinner?" Jill asked her mother.

"Soon, sweetie. Ok?" Mia reassured of her daughter. Mia is glad to have at least one daughter for a child as she never had full knowledge on how to raise boys despite being around mostly boys her whole life. At least she's lucky to have Brian with the two boys they've got. Soon, everyone is preparing for dinner where Mia and Letty are making sure the food is ready and setting the table, Dom and Brian reflecting on how much the kids are grown, Jack taking a shower because he had soccer practice which resulted in some dirt in him, Jesse doing his homework against his will with his mother checking up on him every five minutes, and Jill passing her hunger time playing with her dolls. About fifteen minutes later, dinner was ready and everyone came to the table to eat.

"Hey, Brian, guess what?" Dom started announcing the news regarding Brian and himself. "Hector called earlier. We're racers in La Guerra De Rua Corrida! It's the Brazilian version of Race Wars!"

"Are you serious?!" Brian asked as he high-fives Dom.

"That's so cool!" Jack expressed his excitement about the event. "Can we come with? I mean, we have that week off from school".

"You do realize you can't drive for three more years," Jesse once again mocked Jack who then gave his brother a death stare.

"Jack's got a point, Brian. I mean with the week off, we could have a little family vacation. It might be good for all of us," Mia agreed with Jack as they're all eyeing at Jesse.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Jesse asked kind of annoyed.

"What the heck, Dom?" Brian asked for Dom's permission trying to prevent using the word "hell" or any other swear words in front of Jesse and Jill while Jack already knows about them.

"Family vacation it is, then," Dom gave his permission while everyone else went "Yes!" to themselves quietly.

A couple days later after everyone is packed, they headed off for the airport and on a plane bound for Rio where everyone is preoccupied with numerous different things. Brian and Dom are discussing the upcoming racing event, Mia and Letty are having some girl talk, Jack is showing Jill the fun things they could do in Rio with pictures, and Jesse is probably thinking of ways to torture his siblings throughout the entire vacation. Once they have landed in Rio, they have found a resort near where the event is going to be. What they didn't notice is that Carter Verone is right nearby where they are. Carter was finishing up on something when he noticed something that he didn't expect...Brian O'Conner back in his life!

As soon as he saw Brian with his own two eyes, his past experience with him and his friend, Roman Pearce, in Miami soon begin to flash in his head. Verone then waited until he got back to his hotel room to express his rage about seeing that bastard again including breaking the bathroom mirror. As soon as he was done, he finally sees the advantage in this...revenge!


End file.
